


Flares

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, MERMAID STILES, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Werewolf Derek, Wolf Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: Derek nunca pensó que encontraria una sirena buscando a los cazadores





	

Derek entre rápidamente a la pequeña habitación repleta de jaulas con las garras extendidas y los sentidos alertas de cualquier movimiento, la sala estaba completamente vacía y las jaulas abiertas a la par, rodeo el lugar buscando hasta dar con una puerta al final de la estancia casi oculta a simple vista.  
El estudio al que llevaba aquella puerta aparentemente pequeño se extendía varios metros en el centro se encontraba un escritorio con una silla, detrás, al final de la habitación una enorme pecera que abarcaba todo el ancho de la habitación y a juzgar por la poca visibilidad del agua ,más larga de lo que parecía  
\- Qué demonios?- Derek acerco su rostro al cristal intentando ver algo más allá del agua turbia, no veía nada pero podía escuchar el golpeteo de un corazón dentro de la vitrina y el movimiento constante del agua, debía haber alguien dentro a juzgar ´por los sonidos  
Dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir la persecución de argent y sus cazadores, pero su base estaba vacía y seguramente las demás lugares a los que se había dirigido el resto de la manda estaban iguales, a lo lejos escucho el rugido de Erika firmando sus sospechas, no había nadie en la estación abandonada  
Dispuesto a retirarse y reunirse con su manada dio un último vistazo a la pecera tras él, dos pequeños resplandores verdes lo miraban directamente entre la oscuridad del agua, observándole fijamente, respiro profundamente escuchando su propio corazón empezar a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho y su respiración acelerarse, dudoso dio unos pasos acercándose más

\- Donde esta argent?- pregunto Derek observando los ojos verdosos resplandecientes de la creatura frente el bajando su miranda ahora azul por las pequeñas escamas azules al lado de su rostro hasta su cuello sin poder ver más allá de eso  
La creatura ondeo lo que le pareció su aleta sin apartar la vista de sus ojos analizando al hombre lobo frente a él , sin decir nada hundiendo la estancia en un profundo silencio roto por el golpeteo del corazón del lobo y el sonido del agua moverse , así siguieron los segundos antes de que la creatura decidiera acercarse , colocara ambas manos sobre el cristal, acercara su cuerpo completamente al cristal dejando ver los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas unidos a cadenas que se perdían en la turbia agua, su cuerpo humano de la cintura para arriba perdiéndose en las escamas de una cola de pez azul que se movía de un lado a otro  
\- Que eres? – la sirena no respondió empezó a nadar al ancho del cristal sin alejarse moviendo su cola con gracia, el sonido de los grilletes seguía a cada movimiento, no aparto su mirada de Derek lo siguió a cada movimiento expectante de sus acciones, antes de que sus ojos se toparan y los de la sirena resplandecieran.  
No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, no podía, intento alejarse o moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, su madre la había contado que la sirenas podía fácilmente hipnotizar a alguien sin importar que fueras, hombre lobo, jaguar, wendigo, si tus ojos topaban con los de ellas, les cederías el control completamente.  
La sirena frente a el sonrió con sus pequeños y afilados dientes antes de estirar su mano hacia él y llámalo con un movimiento tras el cristal, contra su voluntad su cuerpo obedeció la voluntad de la sirena y se acercó hasta quedar pegado al cristal, el rostro de la creatura frente al quedo completamente visible, era hermoso, piel blanca con pequeños lunares cafés en toda su piel, cabello castaño, hermosos ojos resplandecientes verdes.  
“Sácame de aquí” ordeno dentro de su cabeza pegando su mano al cristal y mirándolo a los ojos, entonces Derek golpeo, una y otra vez el cristal, aun así no cedió, hasta el décimo golpe una pequeña grieta en la superficie, la sirena miro esperanzada la grieta y empezó a nadar impaciente de un lado a otro en el cristal  
“sigue” escucho en su cabeza y golpeo con más fuerza rompiendo la piel de sus puños que empezó a sanarse, golpeo con más fuerza y un pequeño chorro de agua salió de entre las grietas que se había formado en la crista manchado de sangre  
Entonces el cristal cedió ante los golpes y toda el agua salió y se dispersó por la habitación, Derek recibió el impacto del agua cayendo de espaldas, se reincorporo mirando el cristal roto, el agua encharcada en el suelo y a unos metros la sirena observaba el mismo cristal retrocediendo lentamente con sus brazos  
\----------- De alguna manera había terminado con la sirena en brazos en el punto de reunión de la manada  
\- Una sirena eh? – lydia se deslizo entre los demás hasta llegar frente a la sirena en brazos del lobo, lo observo de arriba abajo antes de quedar satisfecha – lindo  
La mayor parte de la manada estaba intentando digerir el hecho de que el lobo cascarrabias de la manada hubiera llegado con una creatura en brazos como si se hubiera encontrado a un cachorro en la calle y hubiera decidido recogerlo además del hecho de que las sirenas se existían  
\- Derek –theo llego a su lado todavía mirando a la sirena, que se tensó en sus brazos y frunció el ceño – llevas casi dos horas con la sirena en brazos, déjame ayudarte  
Theo extendió los brazos hacia él, a respuesta la sirena apretó los brazos entorno a su cuello y gruño algo en una lengua desconocida, Derek apretó el agarre sobre su cuerpo y frunció el ceño a theo, era su sirena, el la había encontrado, así que si era suya  
\- Estamos bien – gruño  
\- Y que vamos a hacer con ella?- hablo Scott rompiendo la tensión entre sus dos betas, sacando a la manada de su estupor por tener una creatura mitológica frente a ellos – necesitaríamos una pecera muy grande para que pueda estar a gusto.

\- Una tina gigante podría estar bien – Liam sonrió, antes de que malia le golpeara la nuca con fuerza y kira riera escandalosamente

Interiormente stiles se lamente el haber llegado a esa extraña manada, como pretendían esos cachorros estúpidos meterlo en una bañera, tenía acaso cara de pez? Obviamente no, almenos ninguno le estaba apuntando con un arma como los había hecho los cazadores cuando lo capturaron como trofeo.  
La sirena escondió su rostro en el cuello del lobo y acerco su boca al oído, antes de susurrar  
“El lago parece una buena opción, no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera del agua”  
\- El lago parece una buena opción – repitió Derek llamando la atención de los demás  
“diles que me dejen de ver, no tengo que agradecerles nada, el que me salvo eres tú”  
\- Dejen de verlo – gruño Derek, haciendo que la manada desviara su mirada de la sirena – en especial tu theo,el no puede quedarse con nosotros, necesita agua la llevare al lago  
\- Voy contigo. – exclamo liam, que fue ignorado por el lobo  
Derek dio la vuelta sin consultar nadie más sabiendo que si lo hacía tendría a toda la manada ´pisándoles los talones rumbo al lago, camino en dirección al lago entre los árboles, la sirena salió del escondite de su cuello y miro a los alrededores, entre ellos cayo un profundo silencio que solo se rompió cuando los arboles empezaron a escasear y el lago resplandeció frente a ellos. El lobo empezó a entrar al lago, en cuanto la cola de la sirena toco el agua, esta se crispo, olas internas empezaron a halar de su cuerpos al interior de lago, la sintió ansiosa entre sus brazos y escucho el suspiro cuando su cola estuvo completamente sumergida, Derek no la soltó, siguió con la sirena en brazos hasta que el agua topo con su barbilla y sintió el movimiento de la cola acariciar su piernas.  
Se separó de los brazos del lobo y lo miro, lo único visible de él era su rostro alumbrado entre la penumbra por la luz de la luna, sonrió agradecido y coloco su mano en la mejilla de él, Derek cerro sus ojos complacido por el contacto  
\- Gracias Derek – hablo por primera vez en un susurro y sonrió cuando el lobo abrió los ojos mirándolo con la boca abierta antes de fruncir el ceño  
\- si hablas –un dulce sonido broto de sus labios, la sirena frente a el rio abiertamente cerrando completamente sus ojos marrones – pudiste haberme pedido que te sacara en vez de hipnotizarme.  
\- Tiene su gracia hipnotizar a los demás – la sirena bajo la mirada – cuando estaba fuera de la pecera, pensé que me matarías, pero no lo hiciste, me llevaste en brazos hasta tu manada, pudiste haberme dejado ahí , ganaste mi confianza Derek  
\- No soy tan cruel, sirena  
\- Stiles – dijo la sirena, ante la palabra el agua se cristo y arremolino alrededor de sus pies  
\- No entiendo el idioma del mar – frunció el ceño  
\- Mi nombre ,tonto – stiles volteo hacia el interior del lago dándole la espalda – no se lo puedes decir a nadie- empezó a retroceder desapareciendo entre el lago hasta que lo único visible fueron sus resplandecientes ojos verdes – pero cuando me necesites dilo y estaré ahí.  
De un momento a otro no había sirena que mirar, se sintió sorprendentemente vacío y no había pasado ni un segundo separado de ella  
\--------------- \- Derek estas más gruñón que de costumbre – se quejó liam cuando Derek le gruño por quinta vez en la hora, en respuesta Derek le volvió a gruñir  
Había pasado una semana desde que había encontrado una sirena en una guarida de los cazadores, que había resultado ser un el, un el demasiado lindo, lo había hipnotizado para que lo sacada de su jaula/pecera, mentiría si no dijera que se sentía más irritable conforme el tiempo pasaba y las ansias por volverlo a ver crecían a cada segundo, varias veces se había descubierto a si mismo mirando a la dirección al lago luchando contra el impulso de ir a buscarlo  
Lydia desde lejos sonrió  
\- No es obvio cachorro? – Derek la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo lo que diría a continuación – aquí nuestro amigo cascarrabias extraña a su sirenito  
No importa lo que diga la manada, no se sonrojo, tampoco estuvo de mal humor hasta que Scott le prometió que irían al lago la semana siguiente \------------------ 

Derek corrió más rápido cuando sintió una bala silbar al lado de su costado, la sangre se filtraba atravez de su playera y su respiración empezó a volverse errática, el acónito dentro de la bala empezaba a hacer efecto, el resto de la manada seguramente estaba a salvo, Derek había distraído a los cazadores, cuando Gerard vio imposible acabar con toda la manada ordeno que lo hicieran con él.  
Los habían dispersado y por suerte la mayoría de los cazadores estaban tras él, un bala se incrusto en su espalda haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, pero no paro, siguió corriendo escuchando a los cazadores tras él, se estaban acercando cada vez más.  
\- Stiles – llamo cuando los árboles se despejaron y frente al apareció el lago, estaba oscuro y apenas podía vislumbrar el inicio de este, aun así siguió hasta que sus rodillas le fallaron y callo en el agua – Stiles  
El agua del lago se crispo y Derek sintió pequeñas olas de agua intentar atraerlo al interior sin éxito  
Los cazadores se detuvieron cuando el hombre lobo cayo de rodillas en el lago, no había escapatoria, esta vez era definitivo que acabarían con toda la familia Hale, Gerad avanzo entre los cazadores hasta llegar al lobo y sonrió alzando su arma, Derek cerro los ojos esperando el disparo.  
El disparo nunca llego, de un momento a otro pequeños hilos de agua habían salido del lago con una velocidad increíble incrustándose en el cuerpo de cazador y otros cuantos arrastraban a Derek hacia la sirena en medio del lago.  
\- Maldita sirena – Gerard escupió sangre observando el resplandor sobrenatural de sus ojos sobrenaturales entre la oscuridad, los cazadores abrieron fuego a la oscuridad.  
“Tómalo como algo personal, anciano” escucho Gerard antes de que fuera arrastrado al fondo del lago 

\- Derek – Stiles lo miro alarmado sosteniendo su cuerpo manteniéndolo a flore, cuando escucho su voz instantáneamente Derek se relajó y sonrió levemente, se sentía en casa, su voz, su tacto y el hermoso color avellana de sus ojos– por Poseidón, que te han hecho?  
\- Estoy bien, ahora estoy bien – suspiro relajándose en el agua y los brazos de Stiles – pensé que..  
\- Lo haré pagar – los ojos de Stiles resplandecieron con rabia y el lago a su alrededor se agito con violencia  
Derek escucho los disparos de los cazadores y los gritos de varios, no supo que paso, se dejó sostener hasta que lo único que pudo escuchar no fueron disparos, si no el corazón acelerado de Stiles a su lado y el movimiento de su aleta bajo el agua.  
\- Te extrañe – stiles toco las heridas de su costado y espalda, un escalofrió de alivio le recorrió completo cuando pequeñas venas negras nacieron de los dedos de stiles, se sintió adormilado, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad hasta que se dejo llevar por el sueño  
\- Aun no aprendo a utilizar mis piernas humanas –susurro Stiles, sonrió empezando a nadar hacia el lado contrario donde estaban los cuerpos de los cazadores, hasta llegar a la orilla y dejar al lobo lo mas lejos posible para que su manada le encontrara

\----------

Derek subió las escaleras le su loft cansado del entrenamiento, habían pasado 3 semanas desde el ataque de los cazadores y su último encuentro con Stiles, había ido cada día al lago a buscarlo, sin encontrar nada.  
Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta captando un olor desconocido y un latido agitado, abrió la puerta de golpe y lo observo, hermosos ojos café, y en lugar de una aleta azul dos largas y torneadas piernas, Stiles volteo y sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> cualquier comentario, sugerencia los acepto con mucho gusto :)


End file.
